ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Falcatus Aranei
Testimonials 04/11/2010 - Was reading this page on how to pop him. A burn had recently come through and taken all the spiders and they had begun to repop. So when I looked back from reading this, he was standing right next to me xD I was a 72SMN/WHM and I pulled Shiva out to use Rush on him, then had her Frost Armor both of us. Because I'm paranoid about pets killing NMs and messing up drop rates, I desummoned Shiva when Falcatus was at like 3% HP and proceeded to finish him off by whacking him with my staff. I got the Webcutter when he died ^^b --Sunfox 22:25, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Gives 112 exp points to a 31BST with a dead 30DNC. Basically soloed as 31bst/nin using almost all the pets in the area (DC pugs/crabs/spiders, and the EP Slime). The DNC assited with a voke near the end when mis-charmed a DC crab. Gave 100 exp to a level 32 bst/whm, so it should be level 32 as well. Soloed with no difficulty using local spiders and crabs. Drjohn 03:41, 15 August 2008 (UTC) I would just like to point out the main page for this NM says 'Has a slight effect effect (about 5%) is the 1st effect supposed to be Haste? 49DNC/NIN solo'd with ease, even with 3 local spiders linking and getting Sickle Slashed 3x in a row (lived with 60HP with no shadows up for all Sickle Slashes- Healed to full from Waltzes). Highly recommend killing links around if you can't heal yourself- or pull the NM away from the local spiders while you fight. --jjuliano5486@gmail.com 17:52, 22 July 2009 (UTC)Zeluha, Caitsith 13:55EST, 22 July 2009 Spider Web Distribution To have an accurate idea of a multiple drop (spider web), shouldn't we divide it in the max number seen of said drop? Here we have a drop rate of over 100% on the webs, but in fact we have individual percentages of different webs each time. It would be more accurate to see the web three times, with the first web being updated first in the event of a drop. The second being only updated if two webs dropped, etc. --Nartosar 01:59, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Great idea. I've been trying to think of a way to clean this recurring problem. My original idea was to have a rate for at least one web dropping, but with your idea we get a better idea as to how many drop how often. I went ahead and made the change. 03:13, 20 March 2009 (UTC) I've been thinking of something like this aswell but didn't think I should go and try this kind of stuff out. Also, I would like to see a simple x1, x2 and x3 added in between the items and drop rate. I tried it out in preview and atleast I think it looks nice. ^^ --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 13:04, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :That won't work because it's implying the total number dropped for that drop rate. The way it's designed is so that if one drops, you only update the first one; if two drop, you update the first AND second, not just the second one, etc. 18:02, 25 March 2009 (UTC) I think you may have misunderstood my meaning. What I meant was, the drops would be better like this: * Spider Web x1 (???%) * Spider Web x2 (???%) * Spider Web x3 (???%) Or something like that anyways. As it is now, I am sure more or less people are confused about it. Well, that's just my opinion ofcourse. ^^ --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 04:38, 26 March 2009 (UTC) The issue of multiple drop rates has been discussed on the forums, where there's some work on a uniform solution. In the mean time, I've updated the page with the way it's done for the Goblin Archaeologist: if you get two web drops, you update the first and second drop rates.-- 05:05, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :...but that's what I did. I just didn't have the (1st) (2nd) and (3rd), which to me look kinda bad. There also wasn't a need to reset the drop rates. 03:25, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry about that, with the way it was phrased I thought each item was only recording the number of drops at that level (eg. if two drop, you only update the second one).-- 03:37, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Heh, I remember reading that thread quite some time ago. Can be hard to find a conclusion sometimes eh... And in my opinion, as I already noted, it really does need something like "x1" or "1st" as I am sure it seems just plain weird and confusing to some people who have no idea about it, such as people who do not edit stuff here. Not saying "1st" would be the first pick for me but it would be okay for me. --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 04:50, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Never, never, never reset drop rates ever. We record ALL drops for items even if multiple drop. It is OK to have amount received go over total kills. Thanks. -- 21:46, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Place Holder There is only one PH for this mob. I have been going thf/war while camping so I do not have widescan to pinpoint which one it is, but watching the spiders respawn, I got a good idea. Upon going back there, there are two spiders in the entrance tunnel, next there is a grouping of three spiders, and across the bridger there are two spiders, one a little further back. Now, there is one more spider that doesn't have a set spawn area. It can spawn and roam across the bridge. That is the PH. So, if you see a group of four, or a group of three on either side of the bridge, your PH is in that group. Just kill that group until you see the spider spawn on the other side of the bridge. That is your PH. Hope this helps. Vail 17:26, September 24, 2009 (UTC) The Placeholder is the third from the top in the group of eight spiders. I only killed this one, and the NM spawned from it. Huge Spider (1, east side of bridge) Huge Spider (2, east side of bridge) Huge Spider (3, PlaceHolder, wanders across bridge) Huge Spider (4, west side of bridge) Huge Spider (5, west side of bridge) Huge Spider (6, west side of bridge) Huge Spider (7, far west) Huge Spider (8, far west) --Zylo 09:34, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Ruined an Astral burn. This guy has some wierd hate, we had him pulled in our group, and when we got him low, everytime someone used Ramuh to try and finish off the last couple mobs, he would instantly go for the summoner, and not Ramuh and kill him. This happened to 3 summoners Rinnsi 05:02, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Targeting any mob with a Blood Pact engenders a noticeable amount of enmity toward the summoner using it, even before the BP hits. This isn't a Falcatus Aranei issue; it's just the way that Summoner works. —Wesa 05:07, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Removed the comment here. Falcanus was pulled like any of the other spiders, with link hate. If what was posted here was the case, all the spiders would go for the summoner when it used Diamond Dust. They don't because their enmity's been focused on the supertank. I know what you mean, and if I use a BP on any mob it turns towards me and hates me until my avatar uses the BP. However, Summoner Burns utilize link hate. If all goes well and no summoners have generated party hate previously by killing monsters before the burn, you should be able to go up, Diamond Dust, let Shiva die, and walk away scot-free. Falcanus has had to be pulled out of our pulls many times because he does have a different hate system than normal mobs, and he will attack summoners who DD the group instead of killing Shiva and forgetting about the summoner. --Sunfox 22:50, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::To clarify: If you target a specific mob with a blood pact, then you as the summoner have enmity from that mob. My understanding from the way Rinnsi's comment was phrased was that they would target Falcatus Aranei with the BP, and it would go for the summoner, which is the way that blood pacts work in general. You should either target the CFH mob or a mob with very low HP (so that it dies with the BP and can't go after you). If Falcatus Aranei was going after summoners who had targeted another mob, then this is an odd issue; but if it was going after summoners who targeted him with the BP (likely Thunderspark), then this is to be expected. —Wesa 19:05, April 12, 2010 (UTC) As a side comment, as this is the Discussion page, I would encourage people to not remove information, be it false or not, as this _is_ the Discussion page. Article pages are another thing but there is no reason to edit comment made by other people, in the Discussion page. If you feel like correcting something, rather than removing things, add your own thoughts. :] Just my thoughts~ --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 18:57, April 12, 2010 (UTC)